Sweeney Todd: The Aftermath
by Sannac
Summary: After the horrible events that happened during Sweeney Todd's stay to his death, young Tobias Ragg is left to wander London himself. Now with Nellie Lovett gone, he finds himself lost until a young girl named Johanna helps bring himself together again.
1. Insidious Discrepancy

**Sweeney Todd: **The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney Todd nor will I ever. Singing script/lyrics all belongs to Stephen Sondheim control of the music and lyrics.

**A/N:** I'm sorry if you should spot any spelling errors and such, there's most likely going to be a few though. Also this first chapter will contain a full recap of the ending of the movie.

DO NOT READ FIRST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE or unless you wanna spoil it for your self -.-

**Warning:** MAJOR ENDING SPOILERS, violence.

**Setting: **This story starts off when Toby is locked in the bakehouse below by Mrs. Lovett and Toby finds out what all the meat pies were really made of. First chapter is just going through the ending of the movie through a bit of Toby's view, like a recap. Then the story will start. Please enjoy And R&R if you may.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Insidious Discrepancy

"Lemme Out! Please, Lemme Out," cried Toby as he banged his fists against the heavy, locked, iron door. "Lemme Out!"

Toby turned his back to the door. Panicking now, his eyes ventured back to the dead body that appeared out of the chute in the ceiling and then for another passage out. His breathing turned heavy as he looked quickly, hands shaking and heart beating out of control.

'_I don't have to much time, damn it_,' Toby thought to himself. He started to pace through the small, over heated room, eyes still searching, begging for an escape. '_Dead bodies, scattered remains, the oven, and the pies. I'm going to die! Please, help!_'

Toby felt a hopeless urge to cry, he looked down. Then, he spotted it. Beneath him laid a sewer grate, the excuse Mrs. Lovett made up for the stench in the room. His escape was the old catacombs of the sewers. His hands quickly fastened around the cold, steel bars and pulls.

--

The heavy locks were pulled out of place and the door hastily pushed open where two human figures appeared.

"Toby?" questioned Mrs. Lovett. "Where is he?" Nellie Lovett and Sweeney Todd looked around the room carefully. Her look holding worry and concern while her company held only disgust and the urge to now slice the boy's fragile neck. Sweeney secured his grip around the razor he brought. Mrs. Lovett broke the steady silence between them and the crinkled noises from the burning oven. "Toby… Where are you, love?"

"Toby?" said Sweeney Todd with a monotone voice.

They couldn't sight Toby anywhere within that small room, but Toby was there the whole time… beneath them, running as fast as he could through the sewers before they found it, too.

--

He ran faster as he heard their voices again.

"_Nothing's going to harm you… __Not while I'm around…"_ sang Mrs. Lovett gently, using the same lullaby as Toby had used when he sang to her.

"Toby!?" repeated Sweeney.

Toby started to walk now, staying close to the dark corners of the sewer tunnels, careful to not be heard by his footsteps. His skin became damp with sweat and heart still pounding.

'_Don't come closer. Please, Mrs. Lovett. Don't lead him to me_,' thought Toby. He didn't know what to do. He was so close to Mrs. Lovett… the women he swore to protect and yet just as close to Mr. Todd… the man who was going to kill him. '_Why can't Mrs. Lovett see past him? He doesn't even charm her, yet she loves him._' Sewer rats crawled past him in hurry as well as a few roaches. Explained why Mrs. Lovett's shop was infested with them.

"Where are you hiding!?" Mrs. Lovett's voice filled Toby's head again. He badly wanted to say something to her, but the images back in the bakehouse with the dead bodies and Mr. Todd's presents with her kept his mouth shut.

"Toby!?" Sweeney yelled once more.

"_Nothing's going to harm you, darling… Not while I'm around._" As their footsteps grew louder, Toby inched deeper into the sewers.

"Toby!?" Sweeney Todd's voice now shown irritation as it boomed through the eerie tunnels.

'_They're coming closer_,' thought Toby. '_I-I can't do this. I'm scared, mum! Keep him away!_' Toby couldn't move now. His body stiffened with fright. His heart continued to pound with increasing noise. It produced such a loud sound to his ears that he was afraid it would give his spot away, but suddenly the distant footsteps stopped and low voices were heard.

"He has to be down here somewhere," Mrs. Lovett's voice came first. "Oh, poor dear. He must be scared to death, wish there was a way to make him understand our business."

"Forget him for now," Sweeney's voice now came, in the same irritated tone as before with a hint of frustration yet distraction. "He has to come back up sometime. Just wait for him in the bakehouse. I have other things I must attend to. The judge might come for the girl Anthony was to bring… Another chance at last."

"Very well then, love. Just hope he's ok. Such a young boy…" but before Mrs. Lovett could finish, Toby could hear Sweeney walking off and then Mrs. Lovett shortly.

Toby's heart was still pounding but his fright began to level down. He then buckled under the weight of his own body onto the stone floor panting. Eyes looked around his surroundings; rats passing, from the filthy sewage water, to the cold stone walls all moist and decaying.

'_Mrs. Lovett was now alone with Mr. Todd_,' Toby struggled to keep that in mind. 'I_ can't protect her if I'm going to be like this, but if I come up I'm going to be killed by Mr. Todd._' Toby groaned and ran a hand through his messy, dark hair. Things seem harder to accomplish when actually confronted rather than said.

"How the bloody hell am I going to face Todd?" Toby finally spoke, voice cracking. "Why doesn't Mum see that demon that breathes beside her? All those people who came to the barber." Toby thought about all the connections, small things that have always been in the corner of his mind but didn't have the time to pull it all together. Why did he never see those lone men, who came to Mr. Todd's shop for a simple shave, come back out. The bakehouse that was placed directly under the barber shop above it, which he just found, had a chute leading to it. The fresh meat delivered daily even though they didn't have the money for it. All down to the point where he took a bite out of his last meat pie and a nasty toe came out. Toby's conscious felt dim now as he waited in silence for the feeling in his legs to come back. Silence, time he'd used to gather his thoughts together and just relax for the moment. Toby closed his eyes…

"AHH!!" A loud shriek pierced the air. Only one person came into Toby's mind as his eyes flew open again.

"Mrs. Lovett!"

In that exact moment, Toby shot up and ran.

Seconds passed as Toby jolted through the dark sewers, coming closer to the manhole leading to the bakehouse once more.

"DIE!" Mrs. Lovett's voice came again. "GOD IN HEAVEN-- DIE!!"

'_NO! What's happening to her!?_' Toby's thoughts screamed. '_MRS. LOVETT!_'

A light was becoming more visible as he got closer and closer to the exit. Finally, he was at the grate but hesitated to push it out of the way and rush forth to Mr. Lovett for there was another voice.

--

"You…" whispered Mrs. Lovett as her panting came to a halt. She stood there for a moment as she heard footsteps coming down the stairway to the bakehouse and quickly ran to a nearby body of a woman. Iron doors were slammed open.

"Why did you scream?" came Mr. Todd. His clothes was completely splattered in blood as was his blade that he held in one hand.

Mrs. Lovett struggled to pull the body over to the fiery oven as she faced him to answer. "Oh, he was clucking onto my dress but he's finished now," she referred to Judge Turpin, the other body laying close by, all her words came out in a rush as she still pulled the womans body towards the oven.

"I'll take care of it," Sweeney Todd responded as he walks to her side. "Open the door." Mrs. Lovett still concentrated on pulling the body, but Sweeney ripped her arms away and pushed her to the oven. "Open the door, I said."

Mrs. Lovett gasped at this move as horror struck her body, Sweeney pulled his blood stained sleeves back. She followed his instructions though, not knowing what else to do. She hurried to the burning oven, unlocked it and pulled it open. Light filled the room as the fire was shown ragging within. Mr. Todd took a better look at Mrs. Lovett as the light exposed her expression. She was full of devastation as she looked down at the body at Sweeney Todd's feet. His eyes looked down, too.

He looked hard, for the dead human shown… resembles of someone he once knew. Light, long, wavy, blond hair scattered over the ragged, old, worn clothing. Facial features were light and gentle… and pale.

Mr. Todd took a step closer and slowly kneeled down to pushed the smooth bangs out of the way. His face was indescribable, a mixture of different emotions filled him as he now lightly move the body on its back. And there laid a beautiful woman, looks worn down and showing years of discomfort.

Lucy Barker…

Todd's soft whisper cracked the awkward silence. "Don't I know you… she said." Mrs. Lovett's face quivered as did Mr. Todd's, but for quite the opposite reasons. "You knew she lived…"

Mrs. Lovett shook her head slowly as she responded. "I was only thinking of you." He looked up at her now.

"You lied to me…"

--

Toby stood there under them almost frozen, he couldn't move again. He knew that this was going to be it, Mrs. Lovett, the woman he vowed to protect, was going to die.

Foolishness…

--

She shook her head slowly once more. She began her rationalization in a song as did he, each new sentence interrupting the last.

_"No, no, not lied at all. No, I never lied."_

_"Lucy…"_

_"Said she took the poison, she did. Never said that she died."_

_"I've come home again…"_

_"Poor thing, she lived. But it left her weak in the head. All she did for months was just lie there in bed."_

_"Lucy…"_

_"Should've been in the hospital, wound up in Bedlam instead. Poor thing!"_

_"Oh, my god…"_

_"Better you should think she was dead. Yes, I lied 'cos I love you!"_

_"Lucy…"_

_"I'd be twice the wife she was! I love you!"_

_"What have I done!?"_

_"Could that thing have cared for you like me-?"_

Suddenly, Mr. Todd snapped up and turned quickly to Mrs. Lovett. He stared her down and started to walk towards her as she backed away. He began singing again but in a more cheery tune.

_"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always, as you've said repeatedly, there's little point in dwelling on the past."_

Mr. Todd came closer as his hands beckoned her to come but she continued to back away 'til she was cornered to a wall. Mrs. Lovett's face reflected in the razors blade.

_"No, come here, my love…"_

_"Did you mean it? Everything I did I swear I thought was only for the best."_

_"Not a thing to fear, my love…"_

_"Believe me!"_

_"What's dead is dead."_

_"Can we still be married?"_

Mr. Todd then swiftly grabbed Mrs. Lovett in a waltz position and started to dance around the room. Mrs. Lovett knew this would be her last moment, but allowed Sweeney Todd to take her anyhow.

_"The history of the world, my pet…"_ Mr. Todd started again.

_"Oh Mr. Todd, Ooh Mr. Todd, leave it to me."_

_"Is learn forgiveness and try to forget."_

_"By the sea, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy-cozy. By the sea Mr. Todd, where there's no one nosy."_

The two continue to waltz but now Sweeney led her closer to the burning oven. The heat against Mrs. Lovett's back by each pass became unbearable now with the thought of Todd's triumph in luring her to her death. She thought back, as they drew closer to the oven, of Tobias Ragg… The warnings and his pleadings of her to come and run away from Sweeney Todd. Why didn't she listen she thought repeatedly, but the warmth that Sweeney's hands gave off gave Mrs. Lovett her answer...

The waltz continued with Sweeney singing.

_"And life is for the alive, my dear. So, let's keep living it!"_

This was it, Mrs. Lovett chose to sing her last note with Mr. Todd.

_"Just keep living it, **REALLY LIVING IT**--!"_

At that moment, Sweeney Todd lifted Mrs. Lovett off her feet and tosses her straight into burning hot oven, she didn't show resistance as he did this. The fire engulfed her form.

A series of screams now filled the room, each more louder than the next, as Nellie Lovett's living flesh burned in the inferno. Sweeney took a short look of anxiety and closed the heavy locked door of the oven shut with Mrs. Lovett inside, screaming and faint sounds of banging were still heard but after a short minute they were extinguished.

Mr. Todd turned back to the body of his dead wife, dropping his blade that he killed her with in the process. Slowly walking back and coming to a halt at her side and coming down to hold her in his arms, he begins singing in distressing.

--

Toby…

He stood there in complete shock. Mrs. Lovett's screams burned into his heart just as the fire burned through her flesh. He was in pain for he lost someone he cared for deeply, the person who took him in after Pirelli died. Of course, he didn't know his previous guardian had died from Mr. Todd himself at first. His mind was empty now, couldn't think.

Utter shock.

And then, he heard that voice again… That demonic voice.

Mr. Todd.

Toby started his move by slowly lifting the sewer grate, being careful not to alarm Mr. Todd of his presence.

--

Sweeney Todd, or "Benjamin Barker," sat on the ground with his back facing away from Toby's position, holding his beloved, dead wife, Lucy Barker.

_"There was a barber and his wife,_

_And she was beautiful… _

_A foolish barber and his wife, _

_She was his reason and his life… _

_And she was beautiful. _

_And she was virtuous. _

_And he was…"_

Sweeney then cut himself short, for he felt something new… and odd in the room. He became aware of Toby directly behind him, the atmosphere shifted.

Toby spotted Todd's razor he had dropped earlier and carefully picked it up.

This was it. Toby's' revenge. Sweeney did not move but merely looked straight ahead.

Neither saying a word, Toby holds the razor to Todd's bare neck. A slight moment was heard where the piercing of the fragile skin slid in motion with the razor and it was done. Sweeney Todd's head now fell foward as though it was staring at his wife and the blood poured out of his neck like a river.

Toby did not say a word as he walked out of the room with the silver razor, now covered in fresh blood.

--

The sky was dark and gloomy as black smog from Mrs. Lovett's meat pie shop still filled the air with a horrible stench. It was nearing midnight.

A worn Toby walked out of the shop doors, no expression shown on his face. He appeared empty or even dead. His pale skin reflected in the night as he took each step slow.

Faint noises of people walking in the night and cats going through the trash could be heard but all this was blocked out of Toby's head.

He stopped at a nearby bench where the costumers who came to the shop ate and sat down. He sighed.

"Mrs. Lovett…" he finally spoke. Even mentioning her name hurt the poor boy so he said no more as he sat there for some time.

All of it happened so fast, he wasn't ready for this. He never really experienced having a loved one die before neither committing murder. Being an orphan at the factory or under the command of Signor Pirelli appeared a better stance than what he was holding right now. He didn't have any clue as to what to do. Nothing but a small lullaby ran through his head now.

_"Nothing's gunna harm you, _

_Not while I'm around… _

_Nothing's gunna harm you, no sir, _

_Not while I'm around…"_ Toby's eyes began to water.

_"Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays… _

_I'll send 'em howling. I don't care, I got ways."_

Up above where Toby sat, the barber shop's door creaked opened and a head peered through slowly.

_"No one's gunna hurt you, _

_No one's gunna dare. _

_Others can desert you, not a worry. _

_Whistle, I'll be there."_

The figure up above now quietly walked out of the door and leaned on the railing to view the boy singing. A smile appeared on its face.

_"Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while._

_But in time, nothing can harm you,_

_Not while I'm around…"_ Toby stopped there as he heard a light, gentle laugh. He looked up. Toby couldn't tell who it was at first because of the bad lighting but he scrambled up on his feet and was ready to run for his life. He didn't want anymore trouble nor hurt from anybody.

"Wait! Please don't go. I didn't mean to startle you like that," the silhouette figure's voice held concern, not harm. Toby stopped, he also realized he still had the razor in his hands. He looked back up at the human and squinted, trying to distinguish the person. Still couldn't tell who it was but looked like another factory boy from the clothing.

"Who are you?" asked Toby.

Hesitation.

"I'm not quite sure I'm to tell you, I won't be here long you see," it claimed. "I'll be leaving soon after one other comes."

Toby thought for a moment. "Will you come down at least?"

Another hesitation.

"Well… Alright," it said as it started down the stairway to the small plaza made only for the Meat Pie Shop's purpose. "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt, but you seem a little young to be out here. Are you perhaps working for anyone?" The figure stopped in it's tracks as soon as this was asked.

"No," Toby replied while noticing this but he didn't feel as though it should matter, not much seemed to matter at the time. "I used to work as a assistant here, at this shop, but-" He had cut himself short, he didn't want random people knowing what happened here tonight. "-but the store ran out of business not to long ago. I just come and visit the shop every now and then... Keep her nice and tidy."

"Oh, that's awfully nice of you," the figure was now down on the same plaza as Toby and walked closer to him 'til they were an arms length away from each other. It gave Toby a few moments to realize that this person wasn't a factory boy at all, but a young woman, and quite beautiful he thought. "Well, you don't seem to be a threat…"

She holds a hand out. "I'm Johanna Barker. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

**_TBC..._**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that the first chapter's just alot of the stuff from the movie, but now i can start my story. Hope you liked it. Please Read & Review if you'd like. Thank you. :)


	2. New Light

**Sweeney Todd: **The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Sweeney Todd' nor will I ever.

**A/N:** I'm sorry if you should spot any spelling errors and such, there's most likely going to be a few though.

**Warning:** Violence.

**Previously:** The dark events that had happened the night when Toby found out the kind of business Sweeney Todd & Nellie Lovett held has caused him to hide within the labyrinth of the old sewers underneath the Meat Pie Shop. Shortly after the search for him had ceased he heard Nellie's scream and ran back to the exit sewer grate that lead to the bakehouse. In the bakehouse, Nellie had been killed and so has Todd as revenge. Toby then wanders outside of the Meat Pie Shop to find someone watching…

* * *

**Chapter Two:** New Light

The young lady dressed in ragged clothes walked closer to Toby until they were arms length away. Taking this chance, Toby observed her a little more, finding her actually quite beautiful.

"Well, you don't seem to be a threat," Johanna spoke as she held out a hand. "I'm Johanna Barker. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Toby stared at the open hand for a second and places his own in hers with a shake, trying hard to conceal the razor. The warmth of her hand slowly poured into his body causing him to shiver slightly. "I'm Tobias Ragg… Toby 'll do."

Johanna gives him a light smile, though it seemed like a radiance of confusion strangely.

"I heard you singing earlier, you're quite good," Johanna stated. "Sounds melancholy, though, are you alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Toby lied, he wanted to change the subject away from him. "I'm fine just tired. You said earlier that you were waiting for someone?"

"Indeed," her voice lowered. "A young gentlemen actually, he's said to keep me safe from my guardian and that I'd be free also that he'd be back in half-an-hour. But…" She stopped and looked down but Toby noticed her sad expression and attempted a small smile with much effort to urge her to continue. "Anthony… He'll never comprehend my depth. His mind's set so free…"

Toby 's smile disappeared from his face just a quickly as it came. "I'm not quite sure I understand ma'am."

Johanna looked back up at Toby's face and sighs. "Perhaps it's best that I don't explain."

However, Toby still looked at her. She was poignant, alright. He felt the need to allow Johanna to speak her thoughts to him, relax her mind just as he needed the same. The way he tried relaxing Mrs. Lovett so she'd tell him more of Sweeney Todd.

"Hmm, I do believe I hear running," Johanna said with her head searching like a hawk around the area. Toby took a minute to listen, there was indeed footstep heard, coming fast and loud.

"Johanna!" a yelled came across the dark passages of Fleet Street, the voice was deeper than a woman's but still young and bounced off the building walls echoing. "Get away from her!"

Toby's heart jumped, startled again by the sudden erupting voice. He's feet began to move him in a direction to run but before he could take off there was a hard strike meeting the side of his face. Toby staggered and fell hard to the ground, but his eyes were trying to focus to see what had rammed him. A tall dark figure towered over him as his eyes lost focus again and slowly closed. He was drained and wasn't in the shape for fighting. The last words he heard before becoming unconscious was Johanna's scream filling the air…

"ANTHONY!"

--

The room was dark. Water could be heard rushing by and small sounds of tiny feet brushing against stone ground passed his ears. A small drop of freezing water fell upon Toby's forehead. His eyes flickered open.

"Ugh…" groaned Toby. "W-what happened?"

Another drop of water hit his forehead and now Toby was awake and alert. He pushed himself up while his eye searched his dense surroundings. Decaying walls, rats scattering, and a small stream of water flowing by into a series of other passages. The sewers…

"AHH!" a loud scream was heard. Toby felt his own body straighten then run without his consent.

_'What the bloody hell is going on!? Why am I moving?' _thought Toby as his body rushed through the sewer tunnels. Toby questioned whether this was even real for he was starting to run so fast it appeared as though he was floating.

"DIE! GOD IN HEAVEN-- DIE!! Ahh!" That voice was all too familiar to Toby's ears.

_'Mrs. Lovett?'_ Toby allowed his body to take control and run to wherever it was leading to, but he had a hunch which paths it would take for he's been through it. As it floated closer to the grate that lead to the bakehouse, Toby saw something pass in the corner of his eyes and the body came to a complete halt, almost impossible for it to stop at such a speed but it did.

Toby turned his head fully to a narrow corridor where he saw a wobbling figure appear out of the darkness. It was clothed in a gothic style dress and was dark yet elegant on its figure. The expression was vague, though, as it stumbled near Toby floating body.

"Toby," spoke the shady creature in a low cracking voice. "Please… You promised you'd help me! Toby!"

"…M-Mum…" stuttered Toby as his eyes rested on Mrs. Lovett's crumbled form, pale and beaten.

"Toby!" Toby's head turned sharply, recognizing the new voice coming from behind. Sweeney Todd's sinister smile appeared upon his lips as he emerged from a dark corner of the tunnel, his hands held at his back. "It's been a while hasn't it, boy?"

'_What's going on?'_ thought Toby. _'Why is HE still alive!?'_

"Alive?" spoke Todd again as he crept closer to Toby, giving a laugh in the process. "Ha, ha! No, such terms cannot be used here."

Toby slowly backed as Sweeney drew closer but was stopped by cold hands gripping his ankles. He made a shrill sound as he tried to loosen Mrs. Lovett's hold.

"Y-you can hear my mind?" Toby asked, still struggling as panic began to rise. Sweeney didn't answer 'til he was directly in front of Toby causing the boy to freeze. Sweeney gave a smirk.

"In these old catacombs we can hear everything," answered Sweeney, his eyes trailed off Toby's face as he scanned the thin passageway they were in. "Boy, do you believe in ghosts?"

Toby looked at him hard, brows furrowing. "Ghosts, sir?"

Sweeney didn't look back at him but merely made a snort as though telling Toby that his response was stupid. Toby shifted but Mrs. Lovett's hands crawled up his legs causing him to stop. Her hands felt so abnormal; moist and cold yet soft like a bruised peach.

"Yes, ghosts," Sweeney responded back. "These old halls contain many of them… 'lot familiar to me… Those I've killed," Toby twisted his head back to stare at Mrs. Lovett's poor shape. "And those whom I've never seen before. The Ghosts of London, they all gather here."

There was a short pause where a low wind brushed passed. Toby could have sworn he heard whispers as it came, but as he turned back to Sweeney as his face shown no notice. Sweeney looked back at Toby.

"Toby…" Todd said in a tone Toby could not describe. Another pause. "Have you ever wondered what it's like to die?"

As he said this his grin came back, almost as though it was radiating malice. Toby's felt his heart skip a beat as he shook his head struggling again to get his feet free. Mrs. Lovett's grip was to strong though.

"Shame," Todd finally withdrew his hands from behind his back, in one held something that glistened… like silver. Toby eyes scanned the now visible razor in Todd's hand and screamed.

"NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!! LET GO!" Toby kicked and thrashed at Mrs. Lovett's cold, dead hands but it was futile, she didn't budge.

"Toby…" Mrs. Lovett spoke finally, but it was no longer cracking, instead it was the same kind voice she used to sing. "_Nothing's going to harm you… Not while I'm around…_"

Toby panic continued to ascend. Mrs. Lovett was singing Toby's song but Sweeney Todd reached for Toby's hair with the empty hand, wrenching his head back, baring his naked neck.

"NO! SHUT UP! DON'T DO IT, PLEASE!!" cried Toby.

"Join us, boy," Sweeney said cheerfully as he mounted his razor in the air, ready to hack Toby's precious neck open nice and wide. "TOBY!"

The razor fell fast, slicing right through Toby's throat, nice and easy. At that moment both the ghosts disappeared as Toby staggered back gagging. Blood gushed out fast as Toby began to lose focus once more. His body felt weak and he didn't know what else to do, he fell back, laying in his own pool of blood.

The scene of the sewers faded away as Toby's eyes closed.

'_Mrs… Lovett…'_

--

"Toby!" a loud voice filled his ears.

"I think he's coming around," said a second voice.

"Get me another towel, Anthony. He's burning up."

Toby's eye flickered open slowly.

"Toby?" Johanna's light voice filled his head. "Toby, are you awake?"

Toby took a moment to realize where he was. He felt a warm fire to the side and a soft rug underneath him. His head rested on smooth arms that seemed all to welcoming.

"Yes…" answered Toby. Toby head rotated to the source of heat, there was a fire going in the hearth.

"Oh, thank god," huffed Johanna. There was a moment of silence where the sounds of the fire crackling became peaceful. There was no water, dense walls, rats or… ghosts. Toby positioned a hand on his throat and felt around, he held his breath but there was no slit.

"Ma'am…" Toby whispered. Johanna looked down.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"Where… am I?" Toby managed to speak from his now dry throat. Johanna stared at him for a short minute but then smiled.

"Well," she started. "According to the sign on the shop, we're in 'Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Shop.' I do believe you said that no one lived here, correct?"

Toby looked up at her, eyes half open, looking completely exhausted. She had mentioned Mrs. Lovett's name and Toby did not answer right away as he thought for a moment about what he was now assuming was a dream. Mrs. Lovett was dead. He couldn't change that, he knew this. However, Toby's young mind wandered back to the sewers.

'_Ghosts… he said,'_ thought Toby.

"No… not anymore," he responded. Minutes passed as nothing was further said. Toby rested in Johanna's arms and she looked into the fiery depths within the hearth. He appeared fine now but that one dream, that nightmare, kept in the front of his mind.

'_Ghosts…' _Toby thought to himself again. _'The sewers are linked to the Ghosts of London? What does that even mean?'_

Toby thought hard but failed shortly after. He couldn't work under his condition right now.

'_Ma'am said that we're still in the shop. I'll just go on a small visit tomorrow, maybe while they're busy,'_ decided Toby.

"Johanna," Toby's eyes shot open as the owner of the second voice came in. "I'm sorry. I don't know where anything is in this bloody place."

Both Johanna and Toby turned to look at Anthony. His expression was soft and gentle, much like Johanna's, but he also held the looks of someone who's seen many places in the world and filled with curiosity. Johanna didn't seem to share that same interesting look.

Anthony had dark blond hair that grew a little past his shoulders and wore clothes of a simple sailor. Johanna, now that her cap had been taken off, looked more like a goddess in hiding with her long, gorgeous hair free and loose and in the street boy clothes that she currently wore.

"Very well," sighed Johanna. "He appears to be tired anyways. Maybe some more sleep will help."

Johanna stares at Anthony and he looks back, questioning. There was an awkward silence.

"Um… Anthony?" said Johanna.

"Yes?" responded Anthony, not quite getting what she wanted.

"May you please take this young boy to a place where he could sleep?"

Anthony just stared at her for a brief moment then looked down at the boy. He looked back up at Johanna with a smile. "Sure."

"Thank you."

As Anthony came around to lift Toby up off Johanna, he decided he'd just fall to sleep, no longer having the strength to even keep his eyes open.

He's seen that he was safe for now...

_**TBC…**_

* * *

A/N: This chapter's shorter than the last, but it's not as fully based directly from the movie as the first one. So hope you enjoyed. Please R&R if you may, they help me gain the urge to continue writing, lol. xP Thank you.


End file.
